


Lazy Sunday Baths and Showers

by mandodjarinn



Category: Frankie Catfish Morales, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019), frankie morales - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a little smut, a lot of fluff, baths and showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarinn/pseuds/mandodjarinn
Summary: Frankie was never one for more than a quick shower before he met you. Now he loves your lazy Sunday morning bath and shower ritual.
Relationships: Frankie Morales/You, francisco catfish morales/reader, francisco catfish morales/you, francisco morales/reader, francisco morales/you - Relationship, frankie catfish morales/reader, frankie catfish morales/you, frankie morales/reader
Kudos: 9





	Lazy Sunday Baths and Showers

Before you, Frankie was used to fast showers. He was used to washing as quickly as possible from his time in the army and this habit stayed with him even when he was home. He never spent more than a few minutes in his showers, not enjoying how the warm water could release the tension in his muscles, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he has been for a bath.

One lazy Sunday morning, after you both shared a late breakfast in bed, you decide to get up for a shower and ask if he wanted to join. He hesitantly agreed and watched as you slowly undressed before leaning in to turn the shower on and waiting until the water had warmed before stepping in. You reached your hand out for him to hold as he stepped in before you pulled both of your bodies under the water. Once you are both in, you reach for the body wash and begin to wash him with your hands and loofa. He can’t take his eyes off the way your hands move over his body and the way your lips place tender kisses everywhere you go, spending a little more time over the scars that litter his chest and back. He eventually has to squeeze his eyes shut to hold back the tears as he realises no one has ever treated him so gently or with such love. Once you’re done washing his body he leans to grab the shampoo but you stop and take it from his hands before you begin to wash his hair for him as well. Your hands softly drag through his curls, giving his scalp a massage as you do so. He can no longer hold back his tears and eventually lets them mix with the shower water while assuring you he is okay and just happy. You hold his face in your hands and kiss away the tears before he now reaches for the body wash, showing your body the same love.

The next weekend, you decide to run a bath. As you sit at the edge of the tub, Frankie hangs by the door and watches as you turn the hot tap on more then less until the water is the perfect temperature. You look up and catch him watching you but before you can open your mouth he quickly moves from the door. You call after him and ask if he wants to join you. “In the bath?” he asks, his head popping back round the door. You nod as you turn the taps off, standing to undress. Frankie now joins you in stepping out of his clothes while you go back into the bedroom to turn on some music. When you come back you reach for your box of bath bombs and let him choose one. He takes time smelling them all before eventually reaching for a lavender one and you motion for him to drop it in the bath. He sits at the edge of the bath now and watches as it bubbles away, his eyes wide and a smile pulling at the edge of his lips. You step into the bath and move until your back is against the tub, holding your hand out to move him between your legs. You talk for a while before it settles into a comfortable silence as his head leans back on your shoulder, looking up at you as you play with your curls. 

This now become your Sunday ritual. Sometimes you share a shower, and wash one another lovingly. Other times his hands are grabbing at your skin until he has you against the wall as you master the art of shower sex. Sometimes one of you runs a bath and he sits between your legs as you play with his hair and massage his shoulders. Other times you sit between his and he kneads your shoulders until the knots are away. Occasionally you will face one another and make faces at Frankie as you play with the bubbles and he rubs your feet while he tells you about what odd jobs he has to do around the house.

It always ends with him helping you out the bath or shower and wrapping a towel around you both. Once you have dried a little he carries you back to the bed and you make lazy love to one another before falling back into an afternoon sleep.


End file.
